


Postcards from Alpha Centauri

by iam2noone



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: I'm Sorry, M/M, Other, Please Don't Hate Me, SO SORRY, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, this may have been done before
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:40:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27194554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iam2noone/pseuds/iam2noone
Summary: what if Aziraphale never got his hands on that last piece of paper from Agnes? what if they didn't know there could be another way? after all, love is a much more powerful motivator (for anything)
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 6





	Postcards from Alpha Centauri

**Author's Note:**

> writer's recommendation: please have Postcards from Italy - Beirut (or the cover by Florence and the Machine if it suits you better) as a background song
> 
> also I think this would look better on a cellphone, let me know :)

\- Think of me, Crowley

What a stupid thing to say, angel. I always think of you

_The times we had_

\- Think of me with joy and laughter, like when we had picnics at the park or stayed up until late in my bookshop

Ah those were fun times, we should do that more often. It's not like we don't have time now, do we?

_Oh when the wind would blow with rain and snow_

\- And definitely do _not_ remember that dreadful episode that kept us apart for 50 or so years

**79 years** , angel. I _have_ been counting. But! as you say that's on the past, it's okay

_Were not all bad_

\- Now you will sleep peacefully and soundly, dreaming of whatever you like best

I like you be-... wait, _what?_

_We put our feet just were they had, had to go_

\- And when you wake up you shall be in Alpha Centauri... safe

_Angel what..._

_Never to go_

\- For this is my parting gift to you, my dear

_Azir-_

\- I love you... always have

*clicking of fingers*

_And I will love to see that day_

_that day is mine_

_when he will marry me outside, with the willow trees_

_and play the songs we made_

_they made me so_

_and I would love to see that day_

_that day is mine*_

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written anything for a long, long while and I'm not really good describing actions so my only way of letting things be known (besides dialogue) is using different formats in the text, hope it wasn't too annoying
> 
> comments would be very much appreciated :3


End file.
